


there's rosemary; that's for remembrance

by MaryPSue



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: (okay they're mostly pop culture references but there's no tag for that), Gen, Literary References & Allusions, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryPSue/pseuds/MaryPSue
Summary: Ophelia does not stand at Fortinbras’ side, hand in his, looking down at the lifeless body of the Danish prince who put her in the river. Ophelia’s hand does not wield a rapier, poison at its tip. Ophelia’s hand does not stroke over the face of her fallen brother, does not brush gently closed his fading eyes.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	there's rosemary; that's for remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting some old stuff from tumblr.

Ophelia is in the water.

Whether it was by accident or design, she is there now, fallen. Her red hair tangles in the weeds, her dress tangles around her pale bare feet. 

…

_Out of the ash, I rise with my red hair._

…

This is not how the story goes. Ophelia does not spring from the casket to shame the man who put her in it. Ophelia does not rise from the water, burning herself dry. 

…

_…she was very, very good, and when she was bad…_

…

Ophelia does not stand at Fortinbras’ side, hand in his, looking down at the lifeless body of the Danish prince who put her in the river. Ophelia’s hand does not wield a rapier, poison at its tip. Ophelia’s hand does not stroke over the face of her fallen brother, does not brush gently closed his fading eyes.

…

_…let the only sound / be the overflow / pockets full of stones…_

…

Old Hamlet’s ghost cracks lightning across the sky and curses Claudius’ name.

Rosencrantz and Guildenstern will join the haunts of the Tower, their wit turned to gloom. 

Ophelia lies still and silent in her grave.

…

_…and now some drama queen’s gonna write a song for me._

…

Rue lies on the castle floor like a curse.


End file.
